Dragon Ball Z Essence of Power
by Silver Sayian
Summary: Dragon Ball Z EoP is an Msn rp but Ive turned into kind of a story. EoP is acualy set in a complete alternate galaxy there are no DBZ characters in this. All characters in this story are original, and other than that its all DBZ. reveiw plz.
1. nightmare draws near

Bad dreams, new training

"Why did master say that I would never truly live a normal life", said Cladek as he continued hammering nails into the planks of wood, that he hoped would one day be his home. Cladeks puple tail brushed back and forward across the the planks of wood that made up the base of the treehouse. clank clank clank "there the floors done" said Cladek as he stood to admire his handy work. The floor wasnt half bad in fact it looked like a professional did it. "Im going to need wood", he thought as jumped from one of the tree branches. Cladek bent down to grab his hatchet, "Accualy I think Ill get the wood by hand" Cladek thought as he stood back up. "It would be good to train" he giggled as he troted off into the forest, "Now to find the right tree" Cladek said as he looked around. Cladek began inspecting each tree carfuly..."this one will do" he said in satisfaction. Without waiting another moment he striking the tree with his fist, slowly chipping away the barkon the trunk. "wow, I can really feel the burn, no..wait thats pain!" Cladek thought as he pulled away from the tree to look at his knuckles, they were splinter and bleeding. "Maybe I should have brought the hatch....better not head back now " he thought Ironicly. Cladek again began chipping the wood with his fists. The tree became much harder after he past through the bark and into the wood.

After punching the the tree close to the center Cladek became tired and pulled away his knuckles bleeding from large chunks of wood an bark in his hands. "looks like my hands can do no more work" he said pulling wood out of his hands, "a good kick should finish the tree off". Cladek jumped into the air and gave the the tree one good hard kick, causing it to go crashing backwards into the dirt. "Ill get the wood later... with the hatchet this time" said Cladek as he headed home blood and sweat dripping from his hands.

When Cladek got home the first thing he did was bandage his hands. "uhg master would be furious if saw me do somthing so stupid" Cladek rolls out a blanket to rest on. Cladek raps his purple tail around his waist beforelaying down. Just before shutting his eyes to rest Cladek thinks to himself there has to be more to life than this....am I alone?"

Cladek awoke with a start, ice cold sweat dripping from his head."Why...why am I haunted by these nightmares" said Cladek as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. master why...why do I dream of you diing Cladek thought to himself sitting up from his blanket. "Maybe I should go visit master just in case" He said as he jumped from his tree onto the ground. Cladek grabbed an apple from the tree and began walking, he thought of the dream that had been haunting him for some time. That dream master is diing in my arms...but I'm not the only one there. Two others the boy with the red hair attacking the large black shadowy figure I...I cant remember the figure to well... Before Cladek could finish thinking to himself, he found himself in front of his master dojo. Wham "ow!' Cladek yelped as he ran into the wall of his masters dojo. "whos out there" came a unfamilar voice from the inside the dojo. The door slid open, and there stood the short red haired boy from his dream. you Cladek thought to himself, "you must be an intruder" said the boy breaking his wood pole over Cladeks head. Cladek is unfazed by the boys attack, "umm who are you" responded Cladek. Just then Cladeks Master apeared behind the boy "Eric who is at the...Cladek?" said Master as saw Cladek in the door. "hello master I came by see if you okay" said Cladek breaking the akward silence. "Well why would I not be ok" said his master

"I see so you are saying in your dream I was killed" said his master nervously. "Ya but the oddest part is the boy with the red hair, I saw him in my dream before I had ever met him" said Cladek. Master seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure out what he should do next. "Cladek, I must train you today just in case of any future incedence that could acur" said his master standing. "Eric go out back and finish your chores" Master instucted the red haired boy, "yes sir" sighed Eric as he left. "umm master who is that boy?" ask Cladek politley. "who Eric?, hes my new student who is living here" answered Master. "I see" said Cladek watching Eric leave out the rear door. "not anymore" said Master. By the time he turned to face master, Master had thrown something into Cladek's eyes. "Ahh!" Cladek jumped rubbing his burning eyes. when Cladek looked around everthing was blurry then slowly faded to darkness. "I cant see" yelled Cladek frightened, "Calm yourself" said his masters voice from behind him. Cladek spun around and triped over himself, "I said calm down Cladek, this is apart of your training" said his masters voice. "Im going to teach you about Ki Cladek" explaind Masters voice. "Ki?, whats that?" asked Cladek, "Ki is our inner energy, our spiritual energy. Ki can be used in many ways to aid us in at many diffrent ways. the majority of the people on earth have no idea how to use ki energy, but those who can are very powerful. There are even those who have been curopted by the power of ki and do nothing but destroy, then again there are many who harness the power to protect" Master explained. "Master why have you decided all of a sudden to teach me this?" asked Cladek. " Because if your dream is true than that person or thing that kills me must be very powerful with ki" Master answered. Cladek stared into nothing but the dark of his blindness "then the only way to beat somone with high ki power is to use ki yourself"said Cladek. "yes, you catch on fast" replyed his master, "but ki is not easy to learn so lets get started" Master said. " First you must clear your thoughts then you must search your soul for the core of your energy" Instructed Master, "yes master" replyed Cladek. Cladek cleared his mind then began to search with to find his strength, he it took him several minutes but Cladek hit the sweat spot, Cladek was over came with much warmth and strength. "wow this...this is incredible" laughed Cladek. "good now direct your energy into your eyes use it to sense my pressence. Slowly Cladek focused his energy up towards his face, it worked Cladek could see an outline of arua or waves of his master "wow that incredible" said Cladek growing more excited as he progressed. " I...I never seen someone learn to control there ki so quickly" said Master amazed, "moving on, I want you to move your energy under yourself" instucted Master once again. "ok" answered Cladek excitedly, Cladek began channling his energy under himself, then he began to slowly rise off the ground. Cladek moved his energy back up so he could reach the ground. "that will do" his master said throwing something into Cladeks eyes once again. Soon cladek was able to see again. "Cladek I want you to stop by daily for some training who knows when that thing may show up" said Master as he showed Cladek to the front door. "lets just hope we have enough time to prepare for something like this" said Cladek as he opened the front door. The last thing Cladek said before leaving was "watch your back".

On the way home Cladek remebered what that thing from his dream look like it. Cladek couldnt help but think about the thing that threatened his master, but the most boggling question had to be why? Cladeks tail twitches in agitation.

Cladek finds himself jolting open the screen the door to his master's dojo. Images of his master flashed through his mind, and then the dark figure that loomed in the corner. "ahh!" Cladek yelped as he bolted up right. These nightmares where becoming a problem in his daily life the same nightmare over and over. It was becoming to much to handle. "ohhh...I cant take much more of this" He said rubbing his head. Cladek decided to get ready to go to his masters house for training, seeing as he could get back to sleep. Cladek got an early start on his day by eating breakfast early. and continued working on his house untill he knew he could head over to his masters house for training. on his way over to his masters house decided it would be a good idea to grab some apples for lunch. So Cladek continued till he came across an apple tree, "time for a strength test" he said as he pulled back his arm and struck the tree. The tree came crashing down leaving a suprized Cladek standing there. "guess I dont know my own strength" he said as he gathered up the apples from the fallen over tree. After a long walk and alot of apples Cladek found his way to his master's dojo. Eric was outside sweeping the porch. "Cladek? your kinda early arent ya" asked Eric, "I couldnt sleep" said Cladek as he entered the dojo. Eric continued to sweep the porch silently. As Cladek entered the dojo he found his master in metatation "you are early" said Master in calm tone. "I need to get the most out of my training" Cladek answered. "Well today is just some physical training" said master. "ok sounds easy enough" said Cladek sighing, "not quite" Master added "you must fight me" he added. "Wait that a joke right" said Cladek. "How do you expect to beat this thing if you cannot beat me!" said his master as he fired a energy wave from his hands, the energy struck Cladek hard "aaargh!" he yelled as the wave struck him. What is this energy, is this a ki wave Cladek thought to himself. his master then charged him punching rapidly. Cladek dodged the best he could but was hit by a majority of the gabbs, Cladek soon turn the table punching fieriously. suprisingly evey punch landed and did major damaged with each blow. " your strong Cladek alot stronger than I thought" said his master wiping a bit of blood from his lip. Master jumped kicked toward Cladek, Cladek caught his masters leg and threw him to the ground breaking some of the wood floor. Master jumped up and began to charge another ki attack. not this time Cladek thought as he channled his his energy into his hand, he channled his energy into a ball and threw it at his master. Boom! a direct hit. His Master lay on the ground exausted "a ki ball, but how never taught you how to do that" said his master in complete suprise. "I learn fast" said Cladek helping up his master. "you did good"said His master in exaustion. "but you must beat Eric, now" added his master. "what?!" said Cladek in suprise. Dont worry Eric He is much stronger than me but he has not yet learned to use ki so please refrain from using ki on him" explained Master. "Eric!!" ordered Master, Eric popped in the front door to see the tattered Dojo. "Eric you will sparr with Cladek" ordered Master, "yes Master" replyed Eric. Soon Eric and Cladek began sparring under the watchful eye of there master. Eric seemed to have the upper hand at first but Cladek soon began to take the upper hand. Cladek progression through his trainning is incredible, never have I seen somone get so strong so fast Cladek's Master thought as he watched him sparr.Cladek was oviosly held the upper hand and won the sparr match. "I lost" said Eric as he left to continue his chores. "Well master I enjoyed the match thak you for trainning with me but I must get going home" said Cladek as he left the Dojo. Cladek left, on his way home he ran ito a man in an large overcoat "sorry " is all he said as he bumped into Cladek then continued on down the path. Cladek Stoped all of a sudden. "that man, the figure from my dream!?....Master!" Cladek freaked as he relized that the time was now. Cladeks first real enemy had just slipped though his fingers and was heading towards his master. "Not now Im not ready yet" said Cladek as he spun around. His purple hair stood up and tail flicked in eratation. The Nightmare was near.


	2. Nighmare Saga prt 1

**The  
Nightmare Saga**

Cladek spun around when he realized the man that he bumped into was the figure from his dream. "I just let him slip through my fingers" Said Cladek to himself, his tail flicked in agrivation. I have to stop him he thought to himself. Cladek began to run back to his masters dojo. No I cant be late, not now Cladek thought as he ran through the forest as fast as he could, untill he reached his masters dojo to find it torn up and the door ripped off. Cladek ran inside to find his master face down on the wood floor. "No!" Cladek yelled as ran to his masters side. "now now dont freak out like that, I only did that because he wouldnt tell me where Dameon was" Said the dark figure that loomed out of the shadows. He was a very tall and lanky man wearing a red trench coat he wore glasses and a red hat to match his coat. "You, who is Dameon and why are you looking for him" said Cladek as his anger rose in him. "Does no one know about Dameon" the man said calmly. Cladek looked around franticly "where is Eric", "who, you mean the boy. He's out back it seems he didnt know anything about Dameon too" he explained. "what!!" Cladek yelled at the man, "are you mad that I thrashed, the boy" the man laughed. The man then noticed Cladeks tail flicking back and forth. "Purple hair and a tail, so your Dameon!" said the man his voice becoming more vicious. Cladek became very confused, "Im not Dameon?!" yelled Cladek in confusion. "Well Dameon I must go report my findings, bye" said the man as rose off the ground. "no way you are not getting away with this" said Cladek as he rose to give chase. The man took off at an incredible speed smashing through the dojo roof, Cladek followed right behind him. The man was fast but Cladek was able to keep him in eye sight, but lost him when he landed in the nearby city. Cladek landed and looked around "great now what" Cladek paniced looking around. Cladek began to wander the streets in seach of the man, he should stick out like a sore thumb with his clothes yet this city is pretty big Cladek thought to himself. Cladek was getting know where fast, that it I can us ki to find him he thought consentrating his energy someone with a high sense of energy...1..2 "2?!" great guess Ill have to check them both. Cladek decided on one of the high energy signals and went after it first, the signal was the nearest one so he decided that it would be the fastest one to check. Cladek finds his way through the city and pin points a man with Platnium hair was I wrong Cladek worrys to himself. While heading home after training the man felt a high ki energy reading close by. He turned to see a young man with purple hair and what appeared to be a tail swishing back and forth. Kindly, he smiled and walked over to Cladek. "I'm sorry, you seem lost. Can I help you?" he said kindly. "Have you seen a man with a red coat and hat" Cladek answered with a question. "I'm sorry, I havent seen anybody of that description. May I ask why?" asked the man calmly. "Your strong with ki energy, cant you sense that huge energy nearby?" Cladek asks questioningly. The man looked blankley at Cladek. "Well, I did sense y-" suddenly, the man felt the pulse of someones ki energy. "Now I do. Why are you looking for him" the man asked keeping calm. Cladek begins to explain about the recent events with his master, his nightmares and about the person named Dameon. After patiantly listening to his story, the man nodded. "Sounds like you've had a ruff time. Why don't you relax at my appartment, I can help you search for him after you've relaxed and cleared your head" he said happyly. hes right Im to tense Cladek thinks to himself "ok, Im still worn out from my training, I could use the relaxation" Cladek says nicely. The man smiled and started walking again. "That's the spirit, follow me" said the man. The man stopped for a moment and turned around to face Cladek. "By the way, my name is Mizu" he said kindly, "I'm Cladek" Cladek answered as he followed Mizu. The walk to the appartment was calm and a little pleasent. most of the people were off set by seeing Cladek (due to his tail) but didnt pay much mind being he was hanging around Mizu. When they finaly got to the appartment, Mizu opened the door to reveal a dweling that had barely anything inside- he only lived with the bare nessesities and some other luxuries. "Would you like some tea? Easy to meditate over and it helps clear the thoughts" Mizu asks. "yea" Cladek answers, his tail curls around his waist so he could sit on the ground. "Ive got pillows in the closet, if you want." Mizu took off his waited gloves and went to the kitchen to put the water on for tea. That man why did he call me Dameon Cladek thought to himself. After putting the water on to boil Mizu entered the room and noticed Cladek was deep in thought. "...you alright?" Mizu said curiosly. "that man killed my master and I dont even know if Eric is okay" said Cladek kinda agravaited. Mizu walked over and put his hand on Cladek's shoulder. "Calm yourself, would your master tolerate you having an outburst like this? You need to focus." The tea pot started whistling and he went to take the water off the stove, serving the tea. "your right, he tryed to train me but I fear I still aint strong enough to face him" Cladek worried. Mizu returned with two cups of tea. "The man in red? You needent worry yourself about strength. As long as you have the determination, you should be able to avenge your master." Mizu said as he started drinking his tea. Cladek drank the tea "unless he gets away that is" said Cladek tensly. "I don't think he will." Mizu put his cup down and gave a smile. "It seems that the people he had to report to are in town. I've been keeping track of his energy- If he leaves town, I'm out the window following him." said Mizu calmly. "How do you keep calm like that its kinda odd espesialy since he could easly use this town as a shield" said Cladek with concern. Mizu just smiled and looked at Cladek. "I keep calm because others can't. If I loose the calm, I also loose concentration. If you loose your concentration, you're as good as dead. Besides-" He took another drink of tea. "I like being calm, Being calm keeps me...calm." Cladek thought for a moment his mind swirling around the man with the red caot. Who is he, and worse of all who is he working for. So many questions so little answers. "Mizu, thank you for the tea" Cladek said as he stood, "but that man may hold answers to my past, and I need to confront him" Cladek said with a serious tone in his voice. Mizu got up from sitting and put his cup in the kitchen. "So when are we leaving?" Mizu asked politely. Cladek looked over to Mizu "now" he sighed He smiled. "Hey, you didn't think I'd actually let you go alone, did you? We can go out the window." Mizu said standing to leave with Cladek. "thank you Mizu I didnt think I could face him alone" Said Cladek as he started to the window with Mizu. "Hey, no problem. You first." He opened the window and walked to the front door, checking to see if it's locked.Cladek closed his eyes and thought for a moment "I sense him near the outskirts of town" Cladek said as he opened his eyes. "Then let's book it." Mizu came back around, wearing his gloves. Just then the man in the red coat apeared before them hovering in front of the balcony "hello Dameon" he said calmly. "No way!" Cladek yelled shockingly. "He moved so fast I couldnt feel his energy move till just now" Cladek said shocked by the man in the red coats appearance. Mizu blinked. "So, you're the guy I was told about. May I ask why you're chasing my friend around?". "Im just doing my job" laughed the man in the red coat, "and what job would that be" Cladek said agrily. "now why would I want to tell you" the man laughed again. "Sir, it's not polite to keep secrets. How about we discuss the whole thing over tea to prevent a confrontation?" Mizu said trying to stop any fights that might break out. "Sorry but no" said the man in the red coat calmly, "as you can see I came back Cladek" said the man in the red coat. "and came back for me". "yep" answered the man in the red coat. "Woah, slow down here. No one is taking my friend anywhere!" He got in between Cladek and the man in red. "...does this mean no tea?", "sorry but the tea will have to wait" said the man in confadence, "but since Im a honorable guy Ill meet you at your masters Dojo instead of the middle of the city" said the man backing away from the window. "Wait! Who's master?" Mizu yells out to the man". "mine" Cladek says looking down at the floor, "right, see you there" says the man flying off."On the bright side, he's not going to fight in the city. What could he want you for?" Mizu asks Cladek. "Who knows but it seems he only does what hes hired to do" Cladek said looking out the window to see the man dissapear behind some buildings."What are we waiting for? Do you want to confront him?" Mizu asked turning to Cladek. "Yea lets get a move on" said Cladek as he jumped out the window into the air. "Hey, remember to keep a clear mind!" Mizu jumped out afterwards. Cladek led Mizu back to his Masters wrecked dojo to find the man had not arrived yet. Also his masters body was not there "maybe Eric took masters body" Cladek said looking around at the recked dojo. Mizu walked around the rubble. "Wow, this place really is in shambles, isn't it?" he said glummly. "Yay It was like this when I got here" said Cladek bending down by the blood stained wood floor, Mizu walked over to him and put a hand on his sholder. "Don't worry, we'll find the man" he said trying to make Cladek feel better. At that moment Eric walked in the back door, dirt sweat and blood on his arms and knees "there you are Cladek" he said frowning.Mizu turned towards the young boy. "So, you're Eric, right? The name's Mizu." said Mizu as he held out a hand towards Eric. Eric walk straight past Mizu and grabbed Cladek by the shirt "where were you when we needed you" said Eric beginning to yell. Mizu wedged himself between the two. "Woah! Calm down, nothing will progress if we're fighting with ourselves!" he said trying to keep the two apart. Eric began to break down he as he fell to his knees and began to cry "I had to bury Master out back with my bare hands" he said his tears flowing down his face onto the floor. Cladek sat still, silent. Mizu knelt down infront of the crying child. "Calm down. Would your master allow you to act this way? Look at me. You'll pull through this" Mizu said calmy, "You both will" Mizu added. Cladek stood suddenly "Everyone out of the dojo!" he yelled. Mizu grabbed Eric into his arms and ran out of the broken window, rolling onto his feet. Cladek head for the front entance as a large object smashed into the center of the room. The man in red came as he said he would. Mizu put Eric down on the ground. "If you think you can help, then come with me." Mizu ran and stood tall behind Cladek, staring at the man in red. The man in red slowly pulled off his red coat revealing his thin but muscular body "Cladek, you are coming with me one way or another" said the man as he pulled off his hat letting his long black hair fall around his face. Cladek jumped back in fear, "you...you..cant be" Cladek said petrified with fear.Mizu got infront of Cladek. "Cladek, who is he?" Mizu asked Cladek as he grew agitaited. Cladek step back further dark lost images flashed through his mind "my mother...my Father" Cladek said falling to his back. "Cladek! Tell me, what's wrong?!" yelled Mizu in confusion. Cladek stood back up as the images became more clear "you..you killed them!!" he yeled to the man. "What?!" Mizu turned to the man in red. "Is what he said true?! Speak!" Mizu yelled. The man lowered his head "It was a job but...but I did not know they had a son" the man began to say "but it wasnt till after that I saw him standing there, by his fathers side that I knew" he said sadly. Mizu stood in silence as he watched the man cautiously. Cladek walked forward "you have been nothing but a nightmare haunting my dreams" said Cladek growing angry, "If that is all I am to you" said the man sadly "then come for your revenge". Mizu moved his arm infront of Cladek, attempting to hold him back. "Don't let your emotions control you. When the time is right, you will know, but not when you're in a rage" said Mizu. "yes then I guess Ill start the show" the man said darkly. "If you want to fight, you'll have to get through me first." Mizu said as he stood in a defensive stance. The man tilts his head and smiles "fine with me" He say as he quikly charges at Mizu. Mizu calmly allows the man to charge. "Stay here" mizu said to Cladek. Instantly he was right next to the man and he launched a knee into the man's gut, the man took the blow and countered with his elbow smashing Mizu in the face. Mizu was hit hard by the blow but fluidly allowed the momentum to flip him backwards, sending one of his feet into the back of his head with the combined force of the man's blow and Mizu's power. The man fell forward slightly then stood back up as if nothing had happened "I havent had this much fun in a while said the man as he charged Mizu once again. Mizu allowed him to charge. "Watch your back." Mizu disappeared and reappeared above the man as he launched a Ki Blast. "thanks for the hint" said the man as he swung around and repeled the ki wave back at him, Mizu smiled and swirved around the Ki Wave, landing a round house kick to the man's head, "No problem!" The man is sent flying into the wall, as he comes out he dusts himself off "this is fun and all, but im running short on time" the man says calmly. "Cladek, this is bad. I'm obviously not doing enough to him." He glared at the man as his eyes started glowing a bright blue. "I'll make this as short as possible!" Mizu powered up to full and flew towards the man landing a series of kicks. The man takes the kicks "that actually stung a little, boy" he then counters with a pumle of punches. Mizu withstood the punches as best he could, being sent flying into the far wall after the last one. He slumped to the ground and slowly tried to pick himself up. "Not...done...yet..." Mizu tryed to say breathing heavly 'll...hold...him...off...take Eric!" Cladek Steps in front of Mizu "Mizu he may be to strong for us" says Cladek getting in a fighting stance "I wont leave you behind" says Cladek bravely. Eric gets into the same fighting stance as Cladek "for master" Eric says quietly. "Cladek...Eric..." He smiled and started picking himself up faster. "If we work...together...we should...be fine..." says Mizu picking himself up. Mizu got into his own fighting stance, staring the man down."good its nice to see team work among those you care for" said the man "So show me that you are ready for what lies ahead!" the man yelled. "Eric, Cladek, do you guys have an idea?" asked Mizu under his breath. "ummm" Eric began to think "master did tell me something, if this were to happen", "Try to remember." said Mizu as he jumped in front of the boys, hoping to provide them some cover. "I...I think he said Fusion" Eric said trying to think, Cladek turned his head to Eric "thats just a myth?" said Cladek blankly. "No, it's not a myth. Are you ready for a fusion?!" asked Mizu wondering, "sorry but I never learned" says Cladek sadly, Erick looks at Cladek blankly. Mizu stood there. "That was a good suggestion, though. I'm sure you'll learn it eventually, but we need a plan." Cladek looks at the man that haunts him, "The best thing we can do is attack him all at once" Eric suggests. "Right ahead of you." Mizu disapeared and reappeared behind the man, trying to sweep his feet. The man jumped only to get kicked in the face by Cladek then punched in the gut by Eric "aahhh!" the man screamed in pain. Mizu spun on the ground from the momentum of his sweep and threw his legs in the air for a powerful corkscrew kick. "arhhh" the man screamed as he was sent through the roof. Mizu performed some kanji and ended with tiger kanji. A ball of blue light formed at the tip of his pointerfingers. "Sapphire Artic Blast!" A blue beam shot throught the roof and struck the man square in the back, freezing everything within a 20 ft. radius of the man. Cladek finished the combo with a kick shattering the ice sending the man into the ground outside. The man sat up and shook his head "thats enough, you win" says the man feeling a dizzy. Cladek lands beside the man "who is after me" Cladek says, Mizu walked out of the broken Dojo. "And who are you?". "My name is Sirion" he says standing "and if you are looking for the man who hired me, I can take you to him" Sirion says calmly. Erick cam out of the Dojo "we win?" he asks, Mizu gives a happy soft smile "yes, we won" he says happly.


End file.
